


茶水间里的秘密

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 橙红另类职场霸凌。





	茶水间里的秘密

“我一直想这么干呢…Subaru的手摸上去那么软，手腕那么细，很适合抓一些除了钢笔之外的东西。”

涩谷的脸上由于紧张泛起红晕，幸好茶水间的灯光很暗，丸山看不清他现在的窘况。  
可这并不妨碍丸山把他的手放在自己穿着高级西装裤的裆部。

“你…丸山先生…”  
涩谷紧张得喉咙发紧，30多年的人生经验并没有教他怎么应对来自上司的职场骚扰，他不知道丸山接下来要干什么，但是本能使他一个劲地放低姿态和丸山隆平求饶。  
“别…这样，您别…”  
后半句话被一个吻堵回嘴里，丸山比他体型大了一圈，涩谷正好被环进去，手掌被迫隔着裤子贴着丸山勃起的阴茎，脖子上的血管紧张得突突地跳。

当丸山拉开裤链的时候，涩谷在内心里咒骂金钱至上的自己：  
为点破钱丢了贞操，也太不值得。

显然，丸山隆平没有耐心等他在心里的自我反省，下一秒涩谷昴的手就直接接触了自己上司的阳物。  
他的手握得过于完全了，以至于能清晰地感受到上面凸起的青筋。  
然后，涩谷几乎是无师自通地开始撸动了起来，这种感觉和在家自慰太不一样了，丸山呼出的热气让他的耳朵一阵阵发烫，阴茎顶部的液体流了满手，黏糊糊地粘在高级西装和皮带上，涩谷的鬓角有汗水流下，眼睑和脸颊发着涨，一股隐秘的热流涌向下体。

“啊…Subaru果然好棒。”  
丸山在他耳边一遍遍地夸赞着。

现在涩谷昴必须要正视这个现状：  
给自己的上司打飞机让他产生了性冲动。

撸动了许久，见丸山也没有射出来，涩谷便有些疑惑地打算低头看，丸山发现了他的小心思，吞下一声轻笑，伸手揽住他的腰就往怀里带，另一只手色情地抚上涩谷挺翘的臀部。  
“…不要质疑男人的耐力…”

他们离得太近，色情的低音让涩谷忍不住缩起肩膀，丸山看在眼里，就更变本加厉起来，伸出舌头把怀中人沿着耳廓舔了一遍，不出所料，涩谷一双眼睛迅速泛出水雾，咬着嘴唇从鼻子里泄出几声轻哼。

这过于可口了。  
说实话，丸山本想借用职权在茶水间稍稍欺负一下自己的可爱下属，结果涩谷半推半就的样子让他不可控制地精虫上脑。  
丸山平时最反感不分时间地点秀恩爱和发情的男人，可这时的涩谷让他脑中只有把这个人占有的念头，手上也没闲着，直接解开对方的腰带把下身的衣物褪到膝盖。

被丸山拽下裤子的那一刻，涩谷的脑中是完全空白的，只是瞪大眼睛呆滞地抓着丸山的西装外套，阴茎在空气中可怜地挺立着，颤巍巍地往下滴着透明的液体。  
今天可能要完了。

后穴忽然传来冰凉滑腻的触感，虽然没有和男人试过，但涩谷很快就反应过来是什么。丸山的动作很慢，但骨节分明而粗长的手指也确实不容置疑地，一寸寸在涩谷的肠道里扩张着，指腹上的薄茧刮蹭过某些地方的时候，涩谷昴的腿根开始不受控制地颤抖起来，嘴里开始发出小声的呜咽。对于未知事情的恐惧让他头皮发麻。

丸山这边也不好受，因为涩谷过于紧张，穴口夹紧了他的手指。另一方面，对方细嫩的大腿内侧又磨蹭着自己的那玩意。双重的煎熬让丸山几乎崩溃，恨不得下一秒就把人按在桌上就地正法。

丸山在床上一直都不是有耐心做前戏的人，可这次涩谷确实合极了他的胃口，抱着一定要让涩谷对第一次和男人的性事留下好印象的决心，硬是把前戏拖了几十分钟。  
直到茶水间里满是荷尔蒙的味道，两个人的阴茎顶着彼此，涩谷漂亮的眼睛失了焦，下身和眼眶一起湿淋淋的时候，丸山才把涩谷抱到旁边的桌子上，把他纤细的小腿搭上肩膀。

涩谷正紧闭着眼睛，现在退缩也来不及了，而且他也感到丸山的确用了极大的耐心来防止自己受伤，在后穴一点点放松的同时，涩谷感觉到心里的某处也柔软了下来。  
在丸山手拿出去的时候，他甚至感觉到了一点失落，渴望被其他东西填满的心情把自己吓了一跳。

而丸山这时却不着急了，把眼镜摘下放在一旁，湿滑的龟头在穴口不紧不慢地磨蹭着，嘴唇紧贴着涩谷红得要滴出血来的耳朵，声音里全是情欲。  
“Subaru…想让我进去吗？”

这时候在说什么废话？！  
涩谷瞪了丸山一眼，可卷翘的睫毛被泪水淋成一簇簇，眼底湿漉漉的，脸上还泛着红晕，让他的威胁力基本归零。

于是涩谷昴干脆眼一闭心一横。  
“想…你倒是快…啊…”

丸山的耐心在之前早就耗了干净，终于等到涩谷亲口说让自己进去，粗硬的阴茎直接插进湿软的甬道里，层叠的软肉被顶开，发出色情的水声。涩谷第一次尝试这样大胆的事情，两下就被丸山插得失了神，没忍住呻吟出声，又想到是在茶水间，只能横下心来，勾着上司的脖颈咬着嘴唇喘息。

“哈啊…Subaru里面真的好舒服。”  
“Subaru好可爱，想好好欺负。”  
“只是看着Subaru的脸就要射了。”

丸山的下身抽插不停，上面也一直就着两人拥抱的姿势在涩谷耳边说下流话，让涩谷害羞得浑身泛起粉红，闭眼用唇胡乱地去堵丸山的嘴。身下的桌子被晃得直响，两人身体里都像混了茶叶和咖啡味，涩谷的呼吸乱得要命，皮肤上透着濒临高潮的粉色水光，唾液顺着来不及闭合的嘴角在脖颈与汗液混合，下身被粗硬的阴茎顶弄着，软弹的臀肉在不断拍打中也泛起深红。

涩谷在泪水迷蒙中睁眼，昏暗的灯光撒在丸山的脑后，他的脸上全是细密的汗水，短发粘在额头和鬓角，却依然没有什么表情，看到涩谷睁眼，便凑过来和他舌吻，在用牙齿反复啃噬着他的脖颈与锁骨。

“丸山先生…太快了…要射了”  
涩谷沉浸在和丸山的性爱中，嘴里不断地重复着让平时的自己大惊失色的话语。  
“哈啊…不行…轻点…再，再慢点”

丸山的耐力好得吓人，最后还是涩谷带着哭腔求饶才终于射进去，当阳物拔出来时，涩谷感觉到精液从屁股里流到桌上，身上的筋肉如拆掉重组一般酸痛。  
他没力气起来，就直接仰着头躺在桌上，像AV里被操得乱七八糟的女优。

丸山不紧不慢地穿戴好了衣服，再凑过来用手帕给涩谷做清洁，在擦拭脸上汗珠的时候，吻了吻他的嘴角：“多谢款待。”


End file.
